


Soft ears

by OrigamiRiver



Series: ArkKine collection [2]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiRiver/pseuds/OrigamiRiver
Summary: Kinesis goes to touch Ark's ears.





	Soft ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajju/gifts).

** 𝗣𝗼𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲𝘀-**

The subtle poking and touching elicits no response from Ark, as the latter continues to clean the debris out of his talons.

"..."

"....."

**Kisses!**

"H-hey, Kinesis? Um did you need something?"

Ark finally answers, looking more nervous than annoyed. To which, Kinesis shrugs at his question.

"Not really, your ears are just soft to touch."

"Um could you refrain from doing that, my ears are a bit..."

A pause, as if Ark were searching for the right word.

"...... .... 'sensitive.'" The flora finally coughs out.

Huh? Why the long pause? Did he just say 'sensitive?' Or did I hear him wrong?

"Oh?**"**

Upon seeing Ark's flushed face and immediately glancing at the flora's lap, Kinesis almost squeaks himself.

**OH.**

"I'll keep that in mind. Sorry, Ark ;)"

Oh he will definitely will keep that in mind for **next** time.

"For some reason, I don't like that smile on your face ^^;"


End file.
